Leto
thumb|center|450px|''Latona com seus filhos Apolo e Diana'', de William Henry Rinehart (1870) Na mitologia grega, Leto (grego clássico Λητώ, Lētṓ, dórico Λατώ, Lato, possivelmente relacionado ao lício lada, "senhora", "mulher"), chamada Letun pelos etruscos e Latona pelos romanos, é filha dos titãs Ceos e Febe e irmã de Astreia e Ortígia. Com Zeus, Leto foi mãe dos gêmeos Apolo e Ártemis, chamados Letoides. Epíteto Píndaro chama à deusa Leto Chryselakatos, "Leto do Fuso de Ouro" (Sexta Ode Nemeia, 36), epíteto também aplicado à sua filha Ártemis desde Homero. "A concepção de uma deusa entronizada como uma rainha e equipada com um fuso parece ter-se originado de uma adoração asiática da Grande Mãe", nota O. Brendel. A sobrevivência casual de um inventário do s templo em Delos, onde ela era a figura central da trindade délica, registra sua imagem de culto sentada em um trono de madeira, vestida com quíton e himátion de linho. Mito thumb|right|250px|Leto foge da Píton com Apolo e Ártemis *Engravidada por Zeus e sentindo aproximar-se a hora do parto, Leto percorreu o mundo inteiro em busca de um local onde pudessem nascer os gêmeos Apolo e Ártemis. Temendo a cólera de Hera, que proibiu a Terra de acolher a parturiente, nenhuma região ousou recebê-la. Então, a flutuante e estéril ilha de Ortígia, por não estar fixada em parte alguma, não tendo o que temer por não pertencer à Terra, abrigou a amante de Zeus. Abraçada a uma palmeira, a deusa, contorcendo-se em dores, esperou nove dias e nove noites pelo nascimento, porque Hera, encolerizada, retivera no Olimpo a Ilítia, deusa do parto. As demais deusas, tendo à frente Atena, decidiram enviar Íris ao Olimpo com um presente irrecusável para Hera: um colar de fios de ouro e âmbar entrelaçados com mais de três metros de comprimento. Comovida, a deusa consentiu que Ilítia descesse à ilha. De joelhos, junto à palmeira, Leto deu à luz primeiro a Ártemis e depois, com ajuda desta, a Apolo. Vendo os sofrimentos pelos quais passara sua mãe, Ártemis jurou jamais casar-se. Agradecido a Ortígia, Apolo fixou-a no centro do mundo grego e mudou-lhe o nome para Delos, "a brilhante". *Segundo uma variante, para escapar às perseguições de Hera, Leto se transformou em loba e refugiou-se no país dos Hiperbóreos e lá teriam nascido os gêmeos. Isso explicaria um dos epítetos de Apolo, Licógenes, "nascido da loba". *Uma terceira variante assegura que Hera jurou que Leto não daria à luz em nenhum lugar iluminado pelo Sol. Zeus mandou Bóreas levar a amante até Poseidon. O deus do mar levantou as ondas sobre a ilha de Delos e formou uma abóbada líquida. Abrigada do Sol, a deusa pôde tranquilamente dar ao mundo Apolo e Ártemis. Hera, que ainda não perdoara a rival, lançou contra ela a monstruosa serpente Píton. Com os filhos nos braços, a deusa fugiu para a Lícia, "terra dos lobos" e lá parou para lavar os recém-nascidos. Alguns camponeses, que estavam ocupados em arrancar caniços, não o permitiram e expulsaram-na brutalmente. Tomada de cólera, Leto os transformou em rãs. *Apolo e Ártemis jamais pouparam esforços em defender Leto e vingar-lhe as injúrias sofridas. Por ela, mataram todos os filhos de Níobe, que se vangloriou de ter tido uma prole muito mais numerosa. Liquidaram igualmente a flechadas o gigante Títio, que tentou violentá-la. Também para desagravá-la, Apolo matou a serpente Píton, apossando-se assim do Oráculo de Gaia em DelfosJunito de Souza Brandão, Dicionário Mítico-Etimológico da Mitologia Grega, Vozes, Petrópolis 2000.. Culto [[Imagem:Titans_leto.jpg|thumb|right|250px|''Leto'', segundo a concepção do jogo Age of Mythology]] Em Creta, na cidade de Dreros, Spyridon Marinatos descobriu um oratório pós-minoico do século VIII a.C. em um forno doméstico no qual foram encontradas três figuras de Apolo, Ártemis e Leto feitas de latão laminado martelado sobre um núcleo amoldado (sphyrelata). BurkertWalter Burkert, Greek Religion 1985. nota que em Fáistos ela aparece ligada a um culto de iniciação. Leto foi identificada, do século IV a.C. em diante, com a principal deusa-mãe local da Lícia, quando essa região foi helenizada. Seu santuário, o Letoon, perto de Xanthos, unificou a confederação lícia de cidades-estados. O povo de Cós reivindicava Leto como sua e se considerava a ilha como sua pátria. Outro santuário foi identificado mais recentemente em Oenoanda, norte da LíciaAlan Hall, "A Sanctuary of Leto at Oenoanda" Anatolian Studies 27 (1977) pp 193-197.. Havia também um Letoon em Delos. Notas Referências *Wikipedia (em inglês): Leto http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Leto Category:Mitologia grega